707
707 (real name Saeyoung Choi, Baptism name Luciel Choi), shortened to Seven, is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is a hacker who can quickly find information on anything he can get his hands on. He is the best boy in Mystic Messenger, the absolute best. Perfect. Beautiful. To unlock 707's route : His route cannot be accessed unless Deep Story is purchased. Seven is beautiful. a. Start a new route from account menu b. Click "Deep Story" icon, requires 80 hourglasses to unlock In Deep Story mode, only Jumin's and 707's routes are accessible. BEST BOYS, BEST BOYS MAJOR SPOILERS BELOW, PROCEED AT YOUR DISCRETION. Personality Seven has the best personality. He is everything every person looks for in a partner, or a hero. He is loved with all of my heart. For the most part throughout the game, Seven displays a happy-go-lucky, outgoing, and very bizarre personality. He frequently plays pranks on Yoosung via chatroom, pokes fun at the other members (and himself), and, in response to just about anything, will respond with a series of "lol"s. He's essentially your typical jokester, who loves cars (he has multiple), and has a passion for hacking. However, the players' first impression of Seven is not the "real" Seven. But Seven ONLY does this to protect you he is perfect, don't forget!! Outside the chatroom, and behind the humorous front he puts up, Seven is quite depressed and serious, and he refuses to believe that anything good can happen to him. This is due to his past and his profession, as he thinks that he will endanger anyone he gets close to. This fear is brought up very often throughout his route, typically when he is trying to push the MC away. Though he rejects the player at first, FOR YOUR SAFETY!!! it is evident that he values them quite a lot and very readily displays affection when convinced that the player will accept him regardless of how he is. After his route, he returns to his previous self, albeit toned down just a tad. Appearance Seven has beautiful bright red hair, which is perfectly a little scruffy and he usually wears his pretty black jacket with astonishing yellow-orange accents. He has gorgeous gold eyes and is 175cm tall. He always wears his glasses which are yellow with beautiful black accents. His orange headphones are always seen around his neck. He also has a silver cross necklace. He changes his outfits very rarely, but he wears a black dress shirt along with a red tie and a white vest with red accents for the party on Day 11. He is also seen throughout his route and the after ending with other outfits too. A beautiful boy. Background Story SEVEN DID NOT DESERVE ANYTHING HE WENT THROUGH!!! NEITHER DID SAERAN!!!!! THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN AND THEY DESERVE THE WORLD THEY DID N O T DESERVE THIS. :(((( Seven grew up with his younger brother Saeran, and lived in a toxic household. His father was in a presidential election and no one was ever supposed to know that Seven and Saeran existed. His mother constantly blackmailed his father saying that she would reveal everything if he didn't send them money. His mother abused Saeran because he was weaker than Seven and got sick more often. Saeran's punishments included: being tied by the leg to the kitchen so he couldn't leave, being beat, being starved and being dehydrated for days. Seven took it upon himself to change their future. Seven studied how to hack from a young age, promising Saeran that they would run away together. He met Rika at church, and later he met V. V told Seven to take on a new name and work at a intellectual hacking company, but he was not allowed to take Saeran with him. Seven refused at first, but after lots of convincing from V, he left Saeran behind, entrusting Saeran's safety to V and Rika. Deep Story Good Ending During the course of the game, Seven slowly reveals his true personality, not a bright and fun-loving, but cold and distant, constantly trying to intentionally hurt the MC in an effort to drive her away from loving him, as he feels he does not deserve to love anyone, at least until the MC's relentless attempts at getting close to him finally succeed, and his mentality begins to change for the better. Seven discovers his twin brother, Saeran, was the mysterious "Unknown" person who lured the MC into Rika's apartment and had hacked into the security system. This causes Seven to feel betrayed by V, seeing as how he had trusted him and Rika to raise and protect Saeran from their parents, and having been promised he was in good hands after Seven was forced to cut all ties with his brother after becoming a secret agent. Saeran had been brought up in Mint Eye, and brainwashed into believing his brother had abandoned him for a better life without him. Due to this, all trust and respect Seven had for V had completely been destroyed, causing V to leave the RFA and possibly commit suicide. During the ending scenes, Saeran (being mistaken for Seven, due to them being identical twins) is kidnapped by Mary Vanderwood 3rd, Seven's partner in the agency and his "maid", and it is up to Seven and the MC to rescue Saeran from getting killed. Unlike the other endings, MC and Seven do not attend the party, instead chasing after Saeran and Vanderwood. Normal Ending Like other characters, player can unlock 707's Normal Ending by aiming to Good Ending, but failed to invite any guests to the party. Bad Ending After Ending Shows a scene when they were in pursuit of Saeran. Seven is holding MC as they lie on a bed, confiding his fears and his desire for a future with MC. He asks for MC's consent to let him "embrace" her so that in case he does not survive, he would leave evidence of his existence. The scene cuts to a chat event featuring all members (including Saeran) except Seven and MC. They are visiting Seven and MC's toy shop that day, which he started after quitting his job as a secret agent. After the chat event ends, a visual novel sequence continues showing the members outside Seven's shop, which is designed with a security system so tight that, as Jumin comments, it feels like Seven somehow managed to bring an underground bunker to the surface. As the members try to guess the passcode and get into the shop, the sequence fades and it is revealed that the entire sequence from the chat event to the toy shop was merely a dream. In addition to the usual After Ending scene, two Secret routes will become available, each consisting of 7 mini-episodes costing a small number of HG to unlock (costs 10HG each.) Secret 01 Finishing 707 route with Good Ending will leave Secret 01 unlockable. Focused on V and Rika's past. Secret 02 Finishing Secret 01 will leave Secret 02 unlockable. Secret 02 is mainly focused on Saeran's backstory and Saeyoung's attempts to rehabilitate and break through to him. - Episode 01 - Saeran is brought to hospital, and has a flashback to when they were children, when Saeyoung was still by his side. The scene changes, and Rika is then shown brainwashing him to turn him against Saeyoung by making him believe Saeyoung abandoned him. Saeran wakes, and becomes aggressive towards Saeyoung who had waited by his side. - Episode 02 - - Episode 03 - - Episode 04 - - Episode 05 - - Episode 06 - - Episode 07 - In chat, Jumin and Jaehee are berating Zen's decision to send Rika to Alaska for therapy, although it is implied that they understand one of Zen's primary motives was to send Rika out of the country so that it is harder for the police to interrogate her. Meanwhile, having made up with Saeran, Saeyoung invites the RFA members for an impromptu engagement party at his house, stating that he would propose to MC there. They arrive, and take a, as Zen puts it, family photo. Connections Jumin Han Seven's friendship with Jumin consists of Jumin rejecting Seven's attempt to meet Elizabeth 3rd, or "Elly" as Seven nicknamed him, since Seven's love is more like harassing her. Their interactions are mostly about Elizabeth 3rd, but when Seven (or any of his friends) is in trouble, Jumin would use his authority to help them without hesitate. Zen 707 is one of people who helped Zen to gaining his popularity, by spreading the photo of Zen on the internet with a bot program. In Jumin's route, they are seen to continuing each other's sentence, mocking Jumin's personality change. Yoosung Yoosung and Seven seem to be good friends, they were friends in high school but Seven was unable to attend Yoosung's graduation due to being abroad at the time. Seven enjoys playing pranks on Yoosung, and Yoosung is gullible enough to fall for them each time. In Yoosung's one of Bad Ending route, Yoosung will go to Seven's place, after telling the MC that he doesn't really love her, where they will then fight over chips. Jaehee Kang Jaehee treats Seven with exasperation, as she tends to responded to 707's jokes coldly. However she stated that she never hates him, and doesn't want if 707 is neither with RFA or in the chat room anymore. V V is someone Seven trusts very much, like all the other members (except Yoosung) in the RFA do. Seven entrusted Saeran's safety to V and knowing how important Saeran is to Seven, it means Seven trusts V. He also was the one who introduced Seven to the secret intelligence agency that he works for, and Seven treats V as a father figure. When V's secrets came to light, Seven was devastated by his "betrayal", to the point that he nearly quits the RFA. Rika He is the one who made the security system at Rika's apartement, and the only one who can enter her apartment. He first met Rika at church in his childhood. Rika gave him a book about computer skills, and along with V, giving him a new life as Luciel Choi and as a secret agent, and promised to taking care of Saeran. She also once sent Seven a floppy disc filled with pictures of Saeran despite of being a secret agent is not supposed to "have" a family. Trivia * His age is 22 in Korea due to East Asian age reckoning where a newborn baby is 1 year old already. ** And despite of his international age is 21, the English language of in-game story still having him stating that he is 22 years old. This also applies to other characters. * 707 flipped upside-down is 'LOL', with his online name possibly referencing the times when he always seems to say 'lol'. * Seven's baptismal name "Luciel" was chosen by him as a reference to Lucifer (Satan) with intentions of having a life that will not end up as a fallen angel. * According to the Orientation Guide Book: ** He was born on June 11th (Gemini) and his blood type is AB. ** His most used apps are his self-developed wiretap sensing app, calculator, UTube, FB, Tripter, and the RFA Messenger. ** He doesn't limit his preferences only to female as long as she or he shares the same sensibility as him, implying that Seven is bisexual. * Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips, Seven's two favourite snacks, are parodies of real life products Dr. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips. * Seven seems to have a fondness for cats, due to his relentless desire to play with Elizabeth 3rd, much to Jumin's downright disapproval after the last time Seven was left alone with "Elly". ** Inspired by this, Seven created a CatBot for MC, with the personality of "707" in the chat room. ** He also created his own GPS with cat voice. * Seven can be considered as the endgame -- meaning that he would be the one who is meant to end up with the MC. ** His Good Ending cannot be exactly considered as a true ending for him, as his story (as well as the story's truth) is expanded through the Secret Routes, and Secret Routes are only accessible after the player get his Good Ending. ** In the Secret Routes, the MC's position is Seven's girlfriend. ** In a call with Yoosung, it is mentioned that Seven is an S, which stands for sadist. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story